Une robe blanche pour un rouquin
by LesHautesLumieres
Summary: Le mariage de Ron et Hermione, vécu par Fred.


Hello !

Je poste ce cours OS dans le cadre d'un défi posté sur le groupe « Défis Fanfictions », disponible sur Facebook ahah. Le défi était simple : s'inspirer d'une chanson pour écrire, de manière à ce que la chanson soit implicite. Je ne voulais pas y participer, puis j'ai vu le titre d'une chanson et… Voilà ce que ça donne ahah.

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

Elle était magnifique.

Elle l'avait toujours été, en fait. Mais là, dans cette robe, à son bras… Non, vraiment, c'était la plus belle créature que la Terre ai pu connaître. Plus je la regardais, plus je m'en rendais compte. Dommage qu'elle ne se soit pas habillée pour moi.

Ça faisait bien longtemps déjà qu'elle ne s'habillait plus pour moi, à mon plus grand malheur. Non, elle avait préférée Ron. J'aurai dû m'y attendre, et pourtant, lorsqu'elle atteignit mon petit frère, ça me brisa le cœur. Ça aurait dû être moi, à son bras. Ça aurait dû être moi, qui la contemplait ainsi. Ça aurait dû être moi, qui l'épousait aujourd'hui.

Mais non. C'était Ron. Stupide Ronald. Je ne comprenais définitivement pas pourquoi elle l'avait préférée à moi. Enfin, si, je comprenais sur certains points ils avaient vécus des choses que je n'imaginais pas. L'année qu'ils avaient passé dans la forêt les avaient considérablement rapprochés, ce qui était compréhensible. À trois dans une tente, avec le Survivant, Ron et elle… Oui, il était évident qu'elle allait craquer. Harry étant déjà prit par ma petite sœur – bon Dieu, mais qu'avaient-ils avec ma famille ? -, son choix s'était porté sur Ron. Mais quand même.

Nous aussi, on avait vécu beaucoup de choses. Ma dernière année à Poudlard en était la preuve. Avait-elle donc oublié nos rendez-vous secrets dans la Salle sur Demande, en dehors des réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Avait-elle oublié mes baisers, oublié tout l'amour que je lui portais ? Avait-elle oublié à quel point elle m'avait fait changé ? Apparemment oui. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas assez compté à ses yeux.

Je me souvenais encore, comme si c'était hier, de la première fois où je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas juste la meilleure amie de mon frère. C'était durant ma cinquième année c'est là que j'avais basculé. J'attendais Angelina au pied de l'escalier, avant le bal du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais, au lieu de ma cavalière, c'était Hermione qui avait descendu les marches. Elle m'avait ébloui, ce soir là. Sa robe était si belle, elle lui allait si bien… Et ses cheveux. Et son sourire. Elle était resplendissante. Et quand elle avait prit le bras de Krum, j'avais ressenti une rage folle. Dévastatrice. Déjà à l'époque, j'aurai aimé que ça soit moi, à son bras.

George m'avait regardé comme si j'étais fou, toute la soirée. Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert c'était mon jumeau, après tout, non ? Quand on était monté, après le bal, il m'avait sermonné sur l'idiotie qu'était le fait de m'enticher de Granger. Je lui avais ris au nez lui avait répété à quel point c'était des conneries, à quel point je n'en avais rien à faire, d'Hermione. Était-ce pour me convaincre moi, ou pour le convaincre lui, que j'étais sortie avec Edgecombe ? Encore maintenant, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Peut-être que j'aurai dû assumer dès le début mon béguin pour elle. Peut-être que, si je l'avais fais, elle serait à mes côtés, là. Ou mieux encore : peut-être que moi, je serai à la place de Ronald.

Je me rappelais aussi de quand j'étais en sixième année. En fait, de la sixième année, je gardais principalement deux types de souvenirs qui la concernait : chaque réunion de l'AD que j'avais passé à l'observer, et nos rendez-vous à nous deux. Je me souvenais de quand j'étais allé la voir à la bibliothèque à plusieurs reprises. Petit à petit, elle même avait commencé à m'observer. Je crois qu'elle se demandait ce que je lui voulais, à ce moment-là. J'étais tellement prêt à tout que j'avais simulé des mauvaises notes pour qu'elle m'aide. Dire qu'elle avait un an de moins que moi, et qu'elle comprenait mieux mes cours que moi. Elle était si brillante, si intelligente. Elle m'impressionnait. Elle m'impressionnera sans doute toujours.

Finalement, on avait commencé à se voir en dehors de la bibliothèque mais toujours dans un coin caché. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais dit à Ron que nous étions sorti ensemble ni à qui que ce soit, en fait. Seul George, elle et moi-même étions au courant.

Ne me jugez pas ainsi, George l'a deviné de lui-même, je n'ai rien eu à faire. Il était venu m'engueuler – me rappelant que c'était la meilleure amie de Ron, de Ginny. Que je ne devais pas faire ça. Que c'était mal. Mais bordel, je l'aimais tellement.

Je l'aime tellement.

Et cette robe blanche lui allait si bien.

Dommage qu'elle ne se soit pas habillée pour moi.

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez trouvé la chanson dont je me suis inspirée ? Ahah, je ne pense pas que ça soit vraiment compliqué…

J'ai d'ores et déjà une autre idée en tête avec une autre chanson, on verra bien si ça m'inspire assez.

Xx

M.


End file.
